


All's Fair in a Fight

by Clarke_kom_eden



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5x07, Angst, Bellarke, F/M, Missing Scene, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Sexual Tension, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarke_kom_eden/pseuds/Clarke_kom_eden
Summary: A sort of, missing scene, slight re-imagining of 5x07.Bellamy and Clarke have a little sparring match after Bellamy sees how well Madi can fight. Leads to angst.





	All's Fair in a Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like some angsty, sparring was in order. Also, I missed cocky Bellamy and stubborn Clarke.

As Madi's training began, Clarke was nervous. She wasn't worried for her safety, Madi could fight, but that was exactly the problem. She hoped that Madi would hold something back, but she wasn't convinced. Madi was very proud of her skills, and had been itching to try them out with someone other than Clarke. But Clarke knew she couldn't risk Octavia seeing her as any more of a threat than she already did. Bellamy had felt Clarke's nerves all morning, and offered to go with her to watch. 

As they observed Madi with the other children, Clarke was relieved to see that she did hold back, just a little, as Clarke had advised, but she still held her own, and won her fight. Clarke entered the pit to congratulate her, but Octavia quickly whisked her away for ‘private lessons’, which Clarke hated, but could do nothing about. 

Bellamy could tell that she was lost in her thoughts, so he tried to distract her.  
'That was, impressive. Madi's skills. Where did she learn all that?’ He asked, slightly sarcastically.  
'I taught her. Mostly.’ It wasn't entirely true, Madi had been taught to defend herself from the moment she could walk, and she had a real knack for it, but Clarke resented Bellamy's question.  
'You?’ Bellamy raised his eyebrows. He knew his tone of surprise would infuriate her, but he couldn't help it, he was sort of enjoying it.  
'Why are you so surprised? You know I can take care of myself.’  
'I do, Clarke. You're incredibly resourceful, but fighting?’  
'I had a lot of time to practice. You don't believe me?’ He made an exaggerated shrug as she got more defensive.  
'I don't know. Doesn't seem your style.’ He continued, still trying to incite a reaction.  
'You need proof?’  
'What?’ Bellamy had not expected that response, but she was fired up.  
'I’m serious. Let's go.’  
'You know, you're not the only one who's been training. You sure you can take it?’ She shook her head with a smirk.  
'Just stop talking.’

Bellamy threw the first punch. He moved deliberately slowly, and aimed away from her. She dodged him easily.  
'Don't insult me, Bell.’  
Bellamy smirked. He was intrigued by this side of her. He attacked again, this time trying to grab her, but Clarke swooped beneath his arm. As he moved again, she lunged towards him grabbing his shirt. In one quick motion, still holding his shirt, she turned, digging her hip into his side and threw him over her shoulder to the ground. He hit the floor with a thud. She had used his weight against him, and he was very impressed, but as she took the time to enjoy her victory, Bellamy swept his leg across her ankles. It threw her forwards, landing her right on top of him.  
They laughed hard, more than either of them had in a long time. Bellamy took her in. She was so strong, so brave. She had survived everything the world had thrown at her, and here she was, laughter lighting up her blindingly bright blue eyes. Clarke sat up and began to awkwardly dismount him, but as she did, she lent her weight against his rib, and he winced slightly. She stopped.  
'I’m sorry. Are you hurt?’  
'Old injury. Ribs are still tender.’  
'Let me see.’ She began to pull up his shirt, without thinking, checking for bruising. As she did, Bellamy's hands found her hips, keeping her steady. He should have told her to stop. That he was fine. That his and Murphy's sparring had just gone too far, and it was nothing. But he remained silent. She furrowed her brow slightly.  
'I don't think they're broken. You should've told me.’  
'There's a lot we need to catch up on.’ He looked at her sincerely. There was still so much he wanted to know, about who she was now, but Clarke had been so closed off, she wasn't making it easy. She stood up carefully, offering Bellamy her hand, which he took. This had been the most physical contact he’d had with her since that first day they had reunited, and honestly, it felt nice.  
'We should probably call it a day. I wouldn't want to hurt you anymore, but I'd say that's a win for me.’ She teased.  
'You? I think we both ended on our asses. No, that was a draw at least. But I’m all good to finish, unless you're scared.’ 

And so the sparring continued. Clarke was really going all out. He had a lot of strength over her, but she was quick. Eventually he managed to grab Clarke from behind, and she was trapped.  
'Do I win?’ He asked, holding her tightly.  
His lips brushed her neck as he spoke, and Clarke shivered. She hadn't heard that snugness in his voice since they had first met, and it made her smile. She really was stuck, but she wasn't giving up without a fight. She gave a tiny noise of pain, and Bellamy instantly loosened his grip, just as she knew he would.  
'Sorry, I…’ But before he could finish, Clarke twisted herself free. Bellamy was stunned that she could be so sneaky, then he remembered himself, this was Clarke.  
She had managed to turn herself around, but she wasn't fast enough to escape him, as he pinned her against the wall.  
'You know, that was mean. I really thought I'd hurt you.’  
'Well, who said we’d play by the rules. All's fair in a fight.’  
They locked eyes, chest's heaving, Bellamy's hands wrapped around Clarke's upper arms. Both of them had thrown themselves so fully into the match that their proximity only now dawned on them.  
Clarke realised that she could get away, but she was in no hurry. She made a lazy move, but Bellamy noticed and pushed himself closer against her. They said nothing. The laughter and smiles were gone now, they only stared at each other.  
They stayed like this for a while, taking the time to re-learn the others features. Clarke relaxed her shoulders, and Bellamy's hands slid down her arms, his fingertips brushing against her soft skin. Clarke studied his new beard, well, new to her, and suddenly couldn't resist touching it. It suited him, but she missed his naked face.  
Bellamy traced the small scar on her head with his thumb. He remembered the day she had gotten that, and how worried he had been as she lay unconscious. That had been the moment he realised just how badly he wanted to keep her safe. How much he needed her.  
His eyes were still the same. Full of remorse, sadness, but his lopsided smile was still so full of hope. She thought about how much he had changed, and how much he was still the same. Still her Bellamy.

Except, he wasn't her Bellamy. She felt a sharp stab of pain in her chest as if she had been hit. It snapped her out of her trance, and she dropped her hands from his face. She could not speak. With all her remaining strength, she managed the smallest smile.  
He said nothing as she left. He understood. He just wished he could make sense of his own feelings. He had tried so hard, from the moment he had held her again, to push his feelings down, to not think about what it meant to have her here. There had been too much going on to process it, but now, being with her again, side by side, it was as if a missing limb had been reattached. Not only did he feel deeply for her, he ached for her, an ache he had not felt in 6 years. She wasn't lost anymore, she was here, right in front of him, but she wasn't his.  
He hated himself for thinking of her like that, and the guilt made him sick. Even now, Echo could be in danger, risking her life to appease his sister, and yet his thoughts betrayed him. Was it possible to love two people at once?


End file.
